Saga Kotletów
'Saga Kotletów '''jest pierwszą sagą użytkownika Azcapotzalco. Opowiada o przygodzie Thanva Shogi i jego kolegów, w wyprawie, która nie była w żaden sposób planowana. Wszystko w celu zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości. Postacie Nie będę spoilerował. Wszystko w swoim czasie, polecam po prostu... czytać :) Rozdziały Rozdział I: Część I: Początek i koniec, jako jedno, i to samo Ciemno, nic nie widać. Nieznany głos rozpoczyna rozmowę: - Nie wiem, czy próba eksperymentu z magią o takiej sile ma jakiś sens. Proponowałbym jednak przemyśleć wszystkie konsekwencje zanim- Nie dokończył. Jego głos przerwał donośny, męski ton, oznajmujący z niewiarygodną dumą: - Zaczynajmy. W tle słyszalne są krzyki i rozmowy nieznanych ludzi. Ciemność powoli rozchodzi na rzecz światła silnie dochodzącego z wschodu. Wyłania się krajobraz przypominający miasto, oddalone o około dwieście metrów. Resztę krajobrazu wypełnia jaskrawe, w barwach złotych, lecz czerwieniące się niczym liście jesienią słońce, rozkrawające swym światłem łąki zielone niczym wiosna, i piękne niczym lilie kwitnące w środku lata. Mimo silnego światła, i tak zdaje się ono być niczem, wobec nasilającego się światła z pola eksperymentu. - Przerwać próbę! Przerwać!! - usilnie krzyczy pierwszy głos. - Ja tu dowodzę! Nie przerywać! - donośny ton nie był już tak donośny. Został prawie że zagłuszony przez świsty wzmacniającego swój pęd wiatru. - Arei! Nie wiesz co robisz! - głos przebija się z łatwością przez świsty. Światło zaczyna oślepiać ekipę dokonującą eksperymentu, słyszalne zaczynają być agoniczne krzyki. Głos dowódcy nie mógł zostać usłyszony. Świsty stały się zbyt głośne. Ludźmi zaczyna miotać we wszystkie kierunki, drzewa z łąki w swym locie niesionym wiatrem aż do miasta. Zaczynają być widoczne pierwsze ofiary. Nagle, ni z tąd, ni z owąd, nastała cisza, i całkowita ciemność, po której światło znów zalśniało, tym razem w humanoidalnej formie, sięgającej dwudziestu metrów, ze zdeformowanym kształtem. - Alvisie - widoczna stała się twarz osoby z donośnym tonem. Postać ta miała średniej długości brodę, ciemne włosy i posturę typowego czterdziestolatka - wszystko się zaczyna - Arei odwrócił się, i spojrzał na giganta ze światła, po czym zaczął kroczyć w jego kierunku. - I kończy w tym samym czasie. - Alvis nie zdawał się być już aż tak przejęty sytuacją. Stał, i patrzał na świetlistą postać. - Nie wiem, co z tym zrobimy. W momencie dotyku Arei'ego z gigantem, rozległa się potężna eksplozja, niszcząca wszystko w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, za wyjątkiem jej epicentrum. Chwilę przed nią widok pada na pracownię badawczą, i napis na niej - nie wchodzić, obszar badań. Po eksplozji, świetlna postać zniknęła, zaś Arei usilnie, i nie wiadomo po co, patrzał na swoją silnie zaciśniętą pięść. Spojrzał na Alvisa, faceta na oko sześćdziesiąt lat, umięśnionego i wyglądającego na typowego profesorka. - Oto początek. Alvis coś tam mruknął, i zaczął się domyślać, dlaczego Arei zaciska swoją pięść. Spojrzał na niebo. Było w kolorze czerwonym niczym krew, zaćmionym czarnymi niczym czerń piekielna chmurami. Zwrócił też uwagę, na niecodzienną, lekko zamazaną czerwienią kolorystykę niższych sfer okolicy. - Co wmówisz radzie? - Alvis zmrużył oczy i zaczął przypatrywać się otoczeniu - stworzyłeś piekło na ziemi... - Wypadek. To był wypadek. - Arei nie zdawał się przejmować ruiną połowy miasta obok, i leżącymi wszędzie dokoła trupami. Wokół wydzielonego epicentrum uderzenia rozlegał się gigantyczny krater, który pochłonął drugą część miasta. - A jak stąd zejdziesz? - obaj mężczyźni stanęli obok przepaści - stromej dziury, wydzielającej piekielną oazę, środek uderzenia, od reszty świata długim, czerwonym okręgiem, mającym dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół. - Jeszcze mamy magię. - Ale... - Alvis zadziwił się, że Arei jest w stanie używać magii, z nieznanej przyczyny jednak wywołało to jego zdziwienie. - Ah, zapomniałem. - dowódca operacji zaczął tworzyć za pomocą magii półprzezroczyste kładki do Alvisa, by ten mógł zejść - Wybacz. - Czy ty...- staruszek wybałuszył oczy, i spojrzał na Arei'ego. Nic więcej nie był w stanie wykrztusić. Część II: Sekret. W głównej części Rady Magii było - jak zawsze - jasno, wysoko i niebiesko. Sklepienia jak zawsze tworzyły półkopułę, zwieńczoną czerwonym krzyżykiem na pamięć poległych w wyniku eksperymentu. - Jak śmiesz zarzucać nam takie kłamstwa?! - w pomieszczeniu Rady Magii odbywała się dość nieprzyjemna wymiana zdań między Radą a Areim, w kwestii eksperymentu - doskonale wiemy o Twojej ekspedycji Yashima. - Owszem, nie neguję ekspedycji. Aczkolwiek stworzenie Khitaia nie było celowe. - Arei zdawał się być niewzruszony słowami Rady. - Waż słowa. - rzekł jeden z radnych - kłamstwo nie jest tutaj mile widziane. - Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie mamy dowodów. Arei - nie taka była umowa. Zawiodłeś nas - przewodniczący Rady zdawał się być wyjątkowo niewzruszony poczynaniami eksperymentu - w każdym razie zamykamy cały Krater Yeiru. Odwołuję zebranie Rady. - Jak możesz?! - jeden z radnych wstał, wyrzekł kilka argumentów ad persona do przewodniczącego, i dokończył wypowiedź - przecież to była gigantyczna zbrodnia! Zginęły setki tysięcy ludzi! - Odwołuję. Czego nie rozumiesz w tym słowie? - przewodniczący rady łypnął okiem na niezadowolonego radnego. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, za wyjątkiem przewodniczącego i Arei'ego. Drzwi zamknął ostatni wychodzący radny. Arei spojrzał polubownie na smukłą postać, stojącą przed nim. - Dziękuję, Yeiu. Po tym, jak wyrzekł te słowa, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przewodniczący usiadł na swoim fotelu, zaczął bawić się kulkami ognia, które stworzył ze swojej magii, rozpoczął kontemplację i rozmyślania. Rzekł ''"jaki początek, taki koniec" ''i zgasił światło. W ciemności zauważalne były tylko świetliste kule ognia, które nie przenosiły jednak światła dalej. Część III: Krater - Yitei! Chodź no na chwilę - smukła postać Thanva tworzyła ciemną plamę cienia na ziemi. W oddali świeciło bardzo silne światło. Po chwili zauważalny też był cień Yitei'ego. - widzisz to co ja? - Wygląda na nienajgorszy poligon, żeby poćwiczyć strzelanie w tych cepowatych magów z Fairy Tail. - Yitei zaczął wąchać podłoże, taka już dola psa. - śmierdzi tutaj tą śmierdzącą magią tych śmierdzących śmierdzieli. - To tutaj chyba miał miejsce ten wypadek, "Yeiru". Szkoda mi tych ludzi. Yitei, dasz radę zejść? - widok został rzucony na plecy Thanva i jego pieseła, wskazując, iż stoją na krawędzi krateru. - Nie jest jakoś wysoko. - Yitei wysunął pyszczek nad prawie stumetrową przepaścią - mogę zeskoczyć. - No dobra. Ja spróbuję wykorzystać nierówności krateru, by zejść. - tymi słowami Thanv wydał jednoznaczny werdykt: schodzimy. Na dole było wyjątkowo ciemno. Dochodziło tam mało światła, magiczny pył od eksplozji zakłócał też inne zmysły. Ściany wyrwy zdawały się ciągnąć nieskończenie w górę. - Thanv, czujesz to? - Yitei zaczął intensywnie wąchać powietrze, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. - Co miałbym czuć? Wisi tutaj magia, nic więcej... i mało widać, no cóż. Poniekąd też śmierdzi zwłokami - chłopak chodził w kółko, jakoby czegoś szukał; bezcelowo rozglądał się we wszystkie strony. - Tutaj nie tylko śmierdzi zwłokami! Tutaj śmierdzi magią... i magiem. Capi Fairy Tailem, czaisz? - Yitei poszedł w kierunku zapachu członka gildii, to też Thanv wraz z nim. Po półgodzinnej wędrówce przez nicość krateru, Yitei wydał genialny werdykt. - Na wszystkie kupy kota świata, tutaj tak śmierdzi jakimś trepolcem z Fairy Tail, że ja nie mogę! - Yitei spróbował zamknąć nos, ale jest to ciężko zrobić łapą, toteż zmuszony został, by wytrzymać znienawidzony zapach. - SAM JESTEŚ TREPOLC - słychać było głos z oddali. Po chwili ukazała się w świetle magicznego ognia wyraźna sylwetka znanej Thanvowi osoby. - Dorian! - Thanv rozpoznał kolegę, i szybkim ruchem ręki powstrzymał Yitei'ego od używania wyrzutni rakiet. Co tutaj robisz, stary druhu? - Jestem. - Dorian wyciągnął rękę w geście powitania - to twój pies? - Cóż, niby mój. Weź, zgaś to światło - Thanv wskazał na dziesięciometrową kulę ognia nad głową Doriana - zobaczą nas, a tutaj chyba nie wolno być. W czasie jego wypowiedzi słyszalne było mamrotanie Yitei'ego - sam jesteś pies, kundlu z Fairy Tail. - Dobra, no, poznajcie się jakoś. Dorian, Yitei, Yitei, Dorian. Będziecie się lubić, nie? - NAZWAŁ MNIE TREPOLCEM! - Dorian nie krył oburzenia obrazą skierowaną przez Yitei'ego. - BO JESTEŚ Z FAIRY TAIL! - argumentacja pieska nie była zbyt sensowna, ale co poradzić, przecież to pies... Rozpoczęła się kłótnia na dobre. Przez harmider wyzwisk pokroju ''"twoja mama jest tak gruba, że jak popadła w miłość, to ją złamała" ''albo ''"słyszałem że miałeś brać udział w paraolimpiadzie, ale jesteś na to zbyt niesprawny" przebijały się raz po raz krzyki Thanva, próbujące ich uciszyć. Po chwili, nie wiedząc, co ma robić, Thanv szybko skarcił obu zaklęciem krwi amnestii, czemu jednak obaj się oparli bez trudu. Zmuszony do silniejszych zaklęć, początkowo pasywny właściciel psa wyzbył się części swojej krwi, tworząc Krwistą Lancę, ogłuszającą ich obu na krótki czas. - Hau! Hau! - Yitei przez chwilę nie zdawał sprawy, że umie mówić - Hau! Ymm, to znaczy... CO TY MI ZROBIŁEŚ?! - Właśnie, kolo, tak się nie traktuje przyjaciół - Dorian spojrzał na Thanva złym spojrzeniem pełnym agresji, po czym przygotował duże dawki zaklęć, oczekując bitwy. - Musiałem... przepraszam. A teraz mi to wybaczcie, naprawdę, dziś jestem zbyt leniwy, i nie mam ochoty na rozbijanie Waszej krwi. - Dobra. Niech Ci będzie - Dorian spojrzał na Yitei'ego - a Ciebie, przepraszam za tą kłótnię. - E tam. Jesteś spoko... jak na kolesia z Fairy Tail. - Yitei wyciągnął łapę do zgody; Dorian przybił piątkę, potem Dorian wyciągnął rękę do piony, następnie dwie; Yitei też spróbował, jednakże ciężko jest psu podnieść dwie łapy do przodu, i się wyrąbał. - ku*wa! - Chłopaki... - Thanv zauważył w ciemności coś intrygującego - wygląda na to, że ktoś tutaj był... - wskazał palcem na ślady ludzkich butów, rozmiar 44. - To nie ja, ja kimałem gdzie indziej, aż mnie twój pies nie obudził - Dorian zmrużył oczy - i chyba kimnę się znowu... - Yitei, czujesz jakąś magię? - Capi tak, że aż dałem radę zatkać nos, koleś - Yitei stał na trzech łapach, a jedną zatykał nos - ale dobra, powącham... ŁO MATKO, WALI RADĄ MAGII! Dorian, słysząc słowa "Rada Magii" aż wypluł cały dzienny zapas śliny, do wszystkiego się nią krztusząc przez chwilę, aż jej nie spalił. - Radą Magii, tak? - Thanv nie krył zdziwienia, i spojrzał w górę. - Słyszycie to? Kolejne kroki. Co chwila, każdy krok był coraz głośniejszy. Po chwili z ciemności wyłoniła się sylwetka kobiecej postaci. Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość Azcapotzalco Rozdział IIKategoria:Walki Część I - Zapada ciemność, gdy przychodzi... Był słoneczny dzień. Po wybrukowanej nawierzchni, prawdopodobnie ulicy, wokół której stały niezliczone ilości domów, zróżnicowanych niczym społeczność przeciętnego miasta, biegała dwójka chłopców. Jeden z nich był średniego wzrostu, ubrany w czerwoną koszulkę i jasnoniebieskie spodnie. Cechami bardziej istotnymi jednak były długie, blond włosy i oczy wypełnione pustką. Drugi zaś był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem - wysokiego wzrostu brunet z krótkimi włosami, ubrany cały na zielono. Niższy chłopak krzyknął: - Terean! Może wstąpimy do knajpy Arethinis, zjemy coś na szybkim? Ja stawiam. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Brunet nie zdawał się być zbyt rozmowny, i skinął tylko twierdząco głowę. Spojrzał swoimi niebieskimi oczami na niebo, po czym pobiegł za swoim kolegą na jedzenie. Arethinis nie zdawało się być przyjaznym miejscem. Przypominało raczej zapuszczoną melinę, zresztą osoby, które tam wysiadywały również pasowały do takiego miejsca. W niektórych zakamarkach widoczne były pajęczyny, zaś za ladą stała skąpo ubrana kobieta, niska blondynka, mająca czym oddychać, na oko trzydzieści lat. Spytała swoim wysokim, acz lekkim głosem: - Co podać? - Dla mnie... - akcja przeniosła się na dwójkę skłóconych pijaczków, usilnie próbujących narzucić drugiemu swoje zdanie na temat jednej z gildii. Bili się oni fizycznie na podłodze, pięści padały na twarze, a twarze pod podłogę, gdyż uderzenia były dość silne. Szybko jednak zaprzestali sporu z nieznanym rozstrzygnięciem, prawdopodobnie statusem quo, aczkolwiek z dużą ilością krwi rozlanej na drewnianej podłodze, kilkoma złamanymi kośćmi oraz dużą dawką słów, które nie powinny raczej dotrzeć do dwójki młodzieńców - a dla Ciebie, Terean? - Jedzenie. - wysoki chłopak lekko uśmiechnął się do barmanki, wyraźnie wysyłając jakiś sygnał. Reszta jego ciała jednak nie drgnęła, co lekko poruszyło jego kompana. Nie wyrzekł on jednak ani słowa, i już po chwili oboje zasiedli do jedynego wolnego stołu, do którego dołączył po chwili kolejny typowy dla tejże knajpy pijaczek, z świeżo nalanym piwem i trzema kieliszkami cytrynówki. - Napijecie się, chłopcy? - z lekko zmęczonych życiem ust brodatego staruszka, co po chwila męczącego Bogu ducha winnego kufla słowa zdawały się padać tak, jakby wypowiadał je mistrz retoryki - nie mam już nawet z kim pić, proszę, zróbcie to dla mnie - szary kosmyk nierówno obciętych włosów mówcy opadł na jego szare oko. Terean chwycił lekkim, płynnym ruchem ręki kieliszek, zaś drugi chłopak wyraźnie zdenerwował się propozycją. - To, że to jest dość zapyziałe miejsce, nie oznacza, że tutaj mogą pić młode osoby! Chlej sobie sam, pijaczyno! - zdenerwowany blondyn wstał i uderzył w stół - Ja swoją godność mam! Nie pozwolę ci się zmącić! - Reshi - kolega zirytowanego nastolatka chwycił go silnie między łokciem, a nadgarstkiem - siadaj, zanim cię zmuszę. I się uspokój. - A ty co, obrońco ochlajtusów? - chłopak usiadł na swoje miejsce, i spojrzał w kierunku baru - a, w sumie, chędoż się, ja idę poczekać na nasze żarełko. Po tych słowach Reshi wstał, i zrobił, co obiecał. Terean spuścił nieco wzrok, i lekko powiedział do staruszka: - Przepraszam za niego. - wyciągnął kieliszek z cytrynówką w stronę staruszka - pana zdrowie. - Twoje też, młodzieńcze - zmęczony życiem siwowłosy człowiek sięgnął po swój kieliszek, zabrzęczało szkło, i po chwili oba naczynia były już puste. - Jesteś dobrze wychowany. Dziękuję, że chociaż z tobą mogę spędzić chwilę. Chłopak nie przejął się komplementacją staruszka, uśmiechnął się dość wyraźnie i zaczął czekać na swojego kolegę, i jedzenie, które zobowiązał się przynieść. - Przepraszam też - staruszek kontynuował wypowiedź - że zachęciłem Cię, jako nieletniego, do spożywania alkoholu... ale wszystkich, których miałem w życiu, odeszli. Ja już nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić... - w oku zapuszczonego faceta zakręciła się łza. - Rozumiem. - Terean wypowiedział to słowo niejako z obojętnością, jakoby wiedział, co się działo wcześniej w życiu pijaczka po jego lewej stronie. Po chwili przyszedł Reshi ze swoim jedzeniem, oraz jakąś paćką dla jego kolegi, która - jak to stwierdził "kelner" - przypomina sfermentowane kotlety wymieszane z kocim łajnem. Usłyszawszy te słowa, Terean lekko się zaśmiał, i przystąpił do jedzenia. Wtem, niespodziewanie zapadła ciemność w całym pomieszczeniu. Znów zaczęło się robić głośno. Żadna magia nie była w stanie przebić swoim światłem czerni nicości, która zapanowała w całej knajpce. Drzwi - jak się okazało - zostały zaryglowane. Rozpoczęły się paniczne jęki, a popijawa wśród niektórych zaogniła się na dobre. Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się nie przejmować sytuacją, był Terean. Jego kolega również nie był do końca zdziwiony nieskończoną ciemnością. Szepnął tylko kilka słów do swojego przyjaciela.